


is that an echo in here?

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: ADHD Character, Autistic Character, Echolalia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: They've been having this conversation for the last fifteen minutes, and it consists of a single word.
Kudos: 28





	is that an echo in here?

"Shrooms."

"Shrooms."

That's been their entire conversation for the past fifteen minutes.

Admittedly, Cival did start that one off, mostly by talking about the mushrooms, then Vale ended up responding with just the word 'shrooms' and, of course, Cival, being the little shit of a magpie he is, proceeded to copy it in the exact same tone and inflection.

"Shrooms."

Vale responds with the same word. It's a nice sounding word.

"Shrooms."

"Shrooms."

It's theoretically possible for this conversation to keep happening for thirty minutes.

Eventually, they both started doing different tones and inflections and differing emphasis on different syllables.

At least, until Winona pops up with 'leg'.

Both Cival and Vale end up responding at the same time with the same word. Cival does finger guns at Vale, much to the poor sod's bemusement.

"Shroomleg."

"Leg." Winona replies.

"Legshroom."

"Leg-endary." Vale responds, doing the finger guns gesture.

"Bastard." Cival mutters, sticking his tongue out. The word is evidently used in jest.

**Author's Note:**

> silly bastards are doing the echolalia thing.
> 
> civ has adhd, the winona we have here is autistic, and vale also has autism.
> 
> there's two wilsons. don't question it, it's probably tangentially related to rp stuff.


End file.
